Scent
by ThatCheshireSmile
Summary: Ever notice how everyone has a particular scent? Well, Wally has. Each one of his teammates has a scent, and he can't get over that Artemis smells the best out of all.


Okay guys. So I only got 5 reviews for my last story. Kind of bummed. You all seemed to really like the other ones. Maybe I did something wrong with the last...? I don't know. I just hope I get more feedback for this one. I can only improve if you guys help me! So please review!

Thank you to all of you who did take the time to review and to those who favorited my stories. You really make my day. :)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Wally had always noticed that each member of the team had a particular…smell.

Now don't jump to conclusions. It wasn't like he was following everyone around, sniffing them at random intervals. No, no, it was more like when they would walk by or get extra close to him, like during training, that he would notice that each and every one of them carried their own scent.

Kalder smelled like salt. It was exactly what the sea smelled like; tangy, rich, and strong. Every time Wally inhaled near him, he felt like he was directly in front of the ocean. Of course, Kalder raised an eyebrow whenever he felt the need to sniff heartily in his presence, but Wally didn't care. After all, they were teammates. It was a given that there were going to be odd moments.

Rob's smell was a bit harder to identify. It was subtle and musky, but from what Wally could discern, it was an uneven mixture of the explosive powder he used in his gadgets, chocolate chip cookies, oddly enough, (Actually, no. If Wally had someone as good of a baker as Alfred at home, he'd guarantee he'd smell like cookies, too.), and some other scent he couldn't identify. It was uniquely Robin. Robin was also the victim of Wally's random sniffs. They had known each other long enough to be accustomed to each others questionable tendencies, though. It was no big deal.

M'gann was an easier scent to pinpoint. She smelled sweet and light, like sugar and coconuts. Unconsciously (okay, maybe consciously), Wally always found himself leaning in whenever she was near. So what if she looked at him strangely when he started to breath deeply whenever she was in close proximity? So what if she subtly (or so she thought) moved away from him when she thought he wasn't looking. They were friends! And whats a few weird moments between friends?

Superboy was also an easy one. He smelled like the leather from his boots and some cologne M'gann had gotten him. Simple and to the point. Wally didn't dare take a whiff of Superboy, though. Honestly, he was scared of the results that would follow.

And then there was Artemis. Wally, for the life of him, could not shake Artemis' scent. She smelled like crisp, cool green apples, ironically fitting in with her little green streak. He wasn't sure whether it was her shampoo, or perfume, or whatever, but even Wally couldn't deny it. She smelled really nice. And for those brief and few moments that Wally could actually breath in her scent without the threat of decapitation? Those were the best.

Now don't get him wrong, Wally still hated the blonde archer. But everyone was entitled to some redeeming qualities, right? And if you think about it, all the temptresses and witches and hags all had something to offer, something desirable that made other people fall for their trap.

So really, this was all part of Artemis' twisted plans.

If Wally really thought about it, he could even go as far to say that Artemis smelled the best out of all his teammates. I mean, the ocean was nice, but you can only smell the salt for so long until you begin to get a bit bored of it. And the scent of explosives? As much as Wally loved Robin and his pyromaniac tendencies, he started to get a headache after while of close proximity. M'gann smelled too sweet and Superboy reminded him of his grandfather. Honestly, Artemis didn't have much to compete with. It's no wonder she could top all of their scents, hands down.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she just had one of the best scents he ever smelled. Nope. No way.

So when Wally leaned a little too close to her when she was speaking, or made sure to sit behind her on the bioship, or possibly ransacked her room trying to find some shred of evidence of where that smell was originating from, don't take that as a sign that he likes how she smells, or, even more unbelievably, her. Oh, no. Just realize that Wally, in this trying situation, has chosen to brave whatever plan she might be concocting in that devious little mind of hers (because really, who else could come up with sabotaging by scent?), instead of suffering an incredibly painful migranes for the majority of his time at Mount Justice.

It was rather courageous of him, if you think about it. Please feel free to start calling him Sir Wally The Brave.

Because you know that Wally would slay any dragon for you, ba-

Getting back to the point at hand, Wally just wanted to set the record straight. He never sits next to Artemis because he actually _likes_ her. Absolutely not. He just likes her scent. And just to prove a point Wally, from his spot currently next to Artemis on the couch, will take a big, hearty sniff. Just to assure you he's not lying.

Mm… Smells like gre-

"Wally. Are you-Are you smelling me?"


End file.
